wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubileena Bing-Bing
"Oh no! I g-- g-- g-- glitched too!" :―Jubileena teasing Vanellope Jubileena Bing-Bing is one of the racers in Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Josie Trinidad. She and Taffyta Muttonfudge are unlocked in the first track in Sugar Rush Speedway. Her candy theme revolves around cherry confectionary. Official Bio Jubileena Bing-Bing: The Icing On The Cake "One look at her racing car and it's obvious that Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn't always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love!" Appearance Jubileena Bing-Bing is a pretty, young girl characterized by her candied cherry theme. She has bright crimson hair that is pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head with bead bobbles. She additionally wears a sugared cherry helmet with a red visor for racing. She wears a white shirt with two cherries on it, and it is topped by a small red jacket and frilled red skirt with cherries at the end. Her leggings are a lighter shade of deep pink and she wears ruby-coloured boots. Jubileena has a soft, vermillion skintone and mahogany eyes. Personality Jubileena makes her first appearance on the racetrack, where she is paying a gold coin to enter the Random Roster Race. She is effervescent and enthusiastic, dancing and skipping as she yells, "Oh, yeah!" When Ralph appears covered in taffy, she can be seen cowering behind her kart, and then screaming and panicking as he runs past her kart. Jubileena later appears in the junkyard with the other racers and Vanellope. She is the first one to follow Taffyta in mocking Vanellope and destroying the Likkity Split, suggesting she is easily influenced. She only says one line in the entire movie here: "Oh no! I g-g-glitched too!" In the Random Roster Race, she screams as she gets à la moded by Adorabeezle early on in Gumball Gorge. At the end of the film, she expresses shock and then horrified crying when Vanellope is revealed to be their Princess and jokes about their execution; afterwards, though, she and the other racers happily accept Vanellope as both a friend and ruler. Jubileena makes her last appearance at Calhoun and Felix's wedding. Memorable Quotes *''"Oh, yeah!"'' - When she pays her fee for the race. *''"Oh no! I g-g-g-glitched too!"'' - When she is teasing Vanellope and she and the other racers are destroying the Likkity Split. *''"AAHHHHHH!"'' - When she gets Ala-Moded by Adorabeezle. *''"You shouldn't be allowed on the track."'' - One Sweet Race Trivia *Jubileena's original name was "Jubeelina Bing". *Her plush is cherry scented. *Her fans are small anthropomorphic cherry-dipped chocolate kisses. *Some fans believe Citrusella Flugpucker seems to be sisters with Jubileena and the name Bing-Bing is more of a nickname. However this is just fan speculation. *She and Gloyd are GF and BF. Names in Other Languages Gallery Copia_de_rrr.jpg|Jubileena's icon on the Jumbotron Jubileenacherriot.png|Jubileena and her Cherriot Greater Coat of Arms of Castile by eric4e.png|Greater coat of arms of the Empire of Castile including Jubileena on crest. Jubileena Bing-Bing - Fan Art.png|Jubileena as drawn by Eric4e JubileenaDrawed by Eric4e.jpg|Drawing of Jubileena by Eric4e Flag of Jubileena Bing-Bing.png|Flag of Jubileena by Eric4e Jubileena Bing-Bing with her Bowl full of Cherries.png|Jubileena Bing-Bing with her Bowl full of Cherries Category:Characters Category:Racers Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Vanellope's Friends